Large and complex database systems are required to maintain the vast amount of data currently utilized by modern enterprises and associated applications. Processing the huge datasets stored in these systems often involves configurations comprised of specialized software frameworks operating within distributed computing environments. Such configurations provide the ability to execute parallel computations over multiple disks and processors. However, parallel computations and related processes require efficient and effective scheduling in order to realize the performance levels required by modern enterprise applications.